memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gondola
Gondola jest zewnętrzną struktura obudowującą silnik statku kosmicznego. Gondole w promach i statkach zdolnych do lotów w warp zawierają cewki warp okrętowego napędu warp. Gondole warp w 23 wieku były czasami znane jako gondole mocy, gondole antymaterii, głowice napędu warp lub jednostki napędu warp/kosmicznego. (TOS: The Doomsday Machine, Bread and Circuses; TAS: Beyond the Farthest Star; TNG: Datalore) Gondole impulsowe promów podświetlnych mieściły napęd impulsowy. (TNG: In Theory, Descent wyświetlana grafika) Cewki warp w gondolach tworzą pole podprzestrzenne, które zagina przestrzeń wokół statku, pozwalając mu "ślizgać się" po dystorsji przestrzennej, podróżując szybciej od światła. (ENT: Cold Front) Chociaż gondole warp nie zawsze są obecne statkach kosmicznych, są jednak najpowszechniejszym elementem lotów w warp, począwszy od pierwszego statku z technologią warp Phoenix, autorstwa Zefram Cochrane, ok 2063. (Star Trek VIII: First Contact) Na pokładzie większości jednostek nadświetlnych, cewki warp są wypełnione przewodami plazmowymi z rdzenia warp. Wypuszczenie plazmy z cewek czyni napęd warp nieskutecznym, aż do ponownego napełnienia cewek. (ENT: Civilization) Gondole są odseparowane od statku potężnymi pylonami i zawierają z reguły kolektory Bussarda na przednim krańcu, używane głównie do zbierania wodoru z przestrzeni. Na dużych statkach klasy Galaxy, wnętrze gondoli obejmuje małe pomieszczenie kontrolne, dostępne w nominalnych warunkach przez tubę Jefferiesa, pozwalające na zarządzanie i monitorowanie ich działania. (TNG: Eye of the Beholder) Na pokładzie prototypowego Enterprise, NX-01 w 22 wieku, przez całą długość gondoli ciągnęło się "kocie przejście", które w sytuacjach awaryjnych służyło załodze za schronienie przed pewnymi rodzajami promieniowania, generowanymi burzami neutronowymi. (ENT: The Catwalk, The Crossing) Aby podróże w warp były możliwe, obie gondole na pokładzie Enterprise muszą być spolaryzowane. W przypadku depolaryzacji jednej z nich, warp staje się niemożliwe. (ENT: Fight or Flight) Większość statków posiada dwie bliźniacze gondole. Aczkolwiek utrata jednej z nich nie uniemożliwia podróży w warp, a jedynie spowalnia. (VOY: Year of Hell; ENT: Twilight) Tak więc posiadanie przez statki odmiennej konfiguracji nie jest precedensem. Na przykład, federacyjne klasy Freedom, Saladyn, Hermes i Kelvin posiadały tylko jedną gondolę. Klasa Federation, Klasa Niagara z właściwej rzeczywistości, oraz Klasa Armstrong z alternatywnej, miały po trzy gondole. Klasy Constellation, Cheyenne i Prometheus posiadały cztery gondole. (Star Trek II: Wrath of Khan ; Star Trek III: The Search for Spock; Star Trek; TNG: The Battle, The Best of Both Worlds, Part II; VOY: Message in a Bottle) Nawet w prędkości podświetlnej, poważne uderzenie w gondole z broni lub innego obiektu, może oznaczać dla statku katastrofę, ze względu na energetyczną reakcję zwrotną. U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D został w taki właśnie sposób zniszczony w alternatywnej linii czasowej, kiedy U.S.S. Bozeman, NCC-1941 zderzył się z jedną z jego gondoli. (TNG: Cause and Effect) Niektóre klasy okrętów jak Defiant i Steamrunner, posiadają gondole wbudowane w kadłub, bez pylonów. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine; Star Trek VIII: First Contact) Statki obcych, jak należące do Dominion myśliwce Jem'Hadar, również posiadają gondole. (DS9: Sons and Daughters) 2374 SD 51170.85 - 51196.40 (data szacunkowa). Załoga U.S.S. Cortez miał trudności z ustabilizowaniem silników sterowania na lewej gondoli, zmuszając ich do wycofania się z pozycji, w której byli w ramach floty Operacji Powrót. (DS9: Favor the Bold) Kiedy prom klasy 2 przekroczył prędkość warp 9.7, depolaryzacja tritanium spowodowała różnicę prędkości między gondolami i kadłubem. Wymagana była matryca depolaryzacji wokół kadłuba, aby zapobiec oderwaniu się gondoli z powodu momentu podprzestrzennego. (VOY: Threshold) 2377. Wyrażenie "trzecia gondola" było analogiczne do "piąte koło". (VOY: Inside Man) Informacje tła Użycie słowa gondola w projektowaniu statków kosmicznych wywodzi się od jego zastosowania w podobnych konstrukcjach w projektowaniu statków powietrznych i wodnych. Według Star Trek Blueprints, podczas gdy gondole klasy Constitution są zasilane, wytwarzają niebezpieczne poziomy promieniowania, a członkowie załogi nie mogą wchodzić do rur jeffries, które prowadzą do gondoli wewnątrz pylonów gondoli. http://www.cygnus-x1.net/links/lcars/blueprints/star-trek-blueprints-sheet-11.jpg Według Star Trek: Starship Spotter, istniało kilka różnych typów i oznaczeń gondoli warp oficjalnie znanych jako jednostki napędowe warp. W statkach Federacji oryginalna konfiguracja klasy Constitution i promów Delta Flyer zawierały obwodowe gondole warp. Zmodernizowana klasa Constitution i Miranda zawierały liniowe gondole warp. Późniejsze statki wyposażone były w zaawansowane gondole liniowe, podczas gdy mniejsze statki miały ich kompaktowe wersje. Gondole Klingońskiee znane były pod nazwą jednostka konwersji grafu dilithium (Zobacz: jednostka grafu S-2) i gondole Romulan klasy D'deridex były znane jako osobliwość kwantowa zasilające jednostki napędu warp. Statek atakowy Jem'Hadar (myśliwiec) opisuje jednostki napęd jonowy jako gondole warp. Według Spaceflight Chronology (strona 139), konfiguracja z trzema gondolami daje trzecią siłę do napędu warp, większe przyspieszenie i szybsze zaangażowanie. Jednak w pierwszych eksperymentach trzecia gondola zaakcentowała rozbieżność w polu warp powodując wibracje warp. Spowodowało to trudności w sterowaniu i spowodowałoby, że statek rozpadłby się na kawałki przy wyższych prędkościach warp. Zwrócono jednak uwagę, że jeśli projekt został skonstruowany idealnie, możliwe było dostarczenie tego, co obiecał. Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual (strony 63, 65 i 66) stwierdza, że eksperymenty z pojedynczą i więcej niż dwiema projektami gondoli przeprowadzone w 2269 wykazały, że dwie gondole stanowiły optymalną konfigurację do sterowania statkiem i wytwarzania energii. Na statkach klasy Galaxy, istniał system awaryjnego oddzielania gondoli. W przypadku uszkodzenia statku i niemożności bezpiecznego utrzymania gondoli, wybuchowe zatrzaski oddzieliły gondolę od pylonu i podniosły ją z prędkością trzydziestu metrów na sekundę. Jeśli gondola zostanie zgubiona podczas lotu warp, może rozerwać statek na strzępy, ponieważ utrata spowodowałaby, że różne obszary statku poruszałyby się z różnymi współczynnikami warp. cs:Warp gondola de:Warpgondel fr:Nacelle it:Gondola di curvatura ja:ナセル nl:Nacelle sv:Warpgondol en:Nacelle Kategoria:Technologia napędu